La Novela de Card Captor Sakura, Ranma 12, etc
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Este es mi primer crossover, me quedo... creo que bueno... espero que les guste, denme sus opiniones
1. Default Chapter

"La Novela de Card Captor Sakura, Ranma 1/2, etc..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Este es un crossover de CCS, Ranma 1/2, Dragon Ball, y otros...  
  
Como Tomoyo aparece en la historia, me pueden llamar... Tomoyito!!  
jeje no, mentira... llamenme Madison :P  
  
Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de clamp y de esas empresas de anime :P  
no me demanden!! ¡_¡  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison: Yo soy la escritora, así que todos me obedecerán, jajaja  
JAJAJAJAJA, están bajo mis ordenes, JAJAJAJA  
  
Todos: sí, claro  
  
Sakura: Qué le pasa a esta niña?  
  
Syaoran: No lo sé, creo que está loca  
  
Madison: escuché eso!! Serán castigados, jajaja  
  
Madison entra a su cámara de tortura, amarra a Sakura y Syaoran y...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahora sí, de vuelta a la historia  
  
Todos los personajes y yo estamos en un canal de TV, yo soy la   
directora (por supuesto, quién más que yo?)  
  
Madison: Yo soy la directora y les asignaré un programa a cada uno  
  
Todos: No molestes ahora, estamos viendo la novela  
  
Madison: ¡_¡ buaaaa! nadie me escucha... qué? la novela?  
  
Madison se sienta con los demás a ver la novela...  
  
Después de ver la novela Madison les asigna un programa a cada uno, bueno  
algo así  
  
Madison: Los personajes de CCS y Ranma 1/2 harán la novela...  
y los demás, lo demás...   
  
Todos caen de espaldas...  
  
Syaoran: Pensé que nos asignarías un programa a cada uno  
  
Madison: jeje si yo también, es que se me fue la imaginación después de ver  
la novela  
  
Ranma: Yo quiero saber algo...  
  
Madison: Qué cosa?  
  
Ranma: Qué hago aquí? y quienes son ellos?  
  
Madison: Estas en mi historia, y ellos son de otro anime, Card Captor Sakura  
  
Ranma: AAh! Anime? Qué es eso?  
  
Madison: Es... Ay olvidalo!  
  
  
Madison: Todos al set!  
  
Ryouga: ya voy!  
  
Después de un rato  
  
Madison: Oigan, Donde está Ryouga?  
  
Muy lejos de ahí, por el desierto... bueno no tan lejos  
Ryouga: Donde estoy???? @_@ Akane!!! Ranma!!!  
  
En el set...  
  
Madison: Bueno, yo voy a narrar, los protagonistas serán Sakura y Syaoran  
  
Syaoran sonrojado: Yo?  
  
Sakura sonrojada: y yo?  
  
Madison: Ay que lindos se sonrojaron... ^_^  
  
Sakura y Syaoran: Madison...  
  
Madison: disculpen es que se ven lindos  
  
Syaoran: ¬¬*  
  
Sakura: ^^U  
  
  
Madison: Ya empezemos, pero tenemos que  
esperar a Ryouga, que no ha llegado...  
  
  
3 horas después...  
  
Todos: ZZZZZzzzzzz...   
  
Ryouga: YA... LLEGUÉ......  
  
Todos despertando: Ah? eh?  
  
Akane: Ah? ya podemos empezar...  
  
Madison: Ya! vayan al set  
  
Sakura: Pero cuál es la historia??  
  
Madison: Tú y Ryouga se van a casar pero llega Syaoran y los detiene, y lo   
demás... mm... ya veremos  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
  
Madison: Luz, Cámara,... Acción!   
  
  
Todos están en la boda de Sakura Y Ryouga...  
  
Ryouga sonrojado: Esperen, esperen... como que mi boda? O_O  
  
Madison: Ay no!... si, tu te casas con Sakura  
  
Ryouga: Glup!   
  
Madison: ok, de nuevo, Luz, Cámara,... Acción  
  
Padre (Gokú): Ryouga aceptas a Sakura como tu esposa?  
  
Madison: Esperen, esperen... Gokú qué haces aquí?  
  
Gokú: No sé, de pronto aparecí aquí  
  
Madison: Bueno, bueno, continuemos...  
  
Ryouga sonrojado: Glup, si acepto...  
  
Padre (Gokú): Sakura aceptas a...  
  
  
De pronto aparece Syaoran, el ex de Sakura  
  
Syaoran: Cómo que el ex?  
  
Madison: ay, tu sigue  
  
Syaoran: ok, ok... Vine a detener esta boda!  
  
Todos: QUÉ??  
  
Sakura: Syaoran...  
  
Ryouga: No!  
  
Syaoran sonrojado: Sakura, yo... yo... TE AMO!!  
  
Sakura sonrojada: Syaoran yo también te amo!  
  
Syaoran: En serio?  
  
Madison: Syaoran, recuerda que es una actuación!!  
  
Syaoran: eh? -_-U ah si  
  
  
Syaoran toma a Sakura en sus brazos y se la lleva, pero Ryouga...  
  
Ryouga: ...  
  
pero Ryouga...  
  
Ryouga: ...  
  
Madison: RYOUGA, haz algo!!!  
  
Ryouga: emmm... ok... No te la llevarás!!  
  
Syaoran: si lo haré  
  
Syaoran le tira agua fría a Ryouga  
  
Ryou... P-chan: cuigcuig (algo así hace p-chan o no?)  
  
  
En eso llega Akane  
  
Akane: P-CHAN!! donde haz estado?  
  
P-Chan con la nariz sangrando: cuig cuig  
  
Akane se lleva a P-chan  
  
  
Akane y P-chan viven felices para siempre...   
ahora Comerciales...   
  
Madison: No se me ocurrió que comerciales hacer, así que solo verán a   
  
Nakuru persiguiendo a Touya... ^^U jeje  
  
Touya: ¬¬*  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
  
Después de 5 minutos de Nakuru y Touya volvemos con la novela...  
  
Tomoyo: ...  
  
Madison: Tomoyo! es tu turno!!  
  
Tomoyo: uh? ah! ok... qué digo?  
  
Madison: No sé dile algo a Eriol...   
  
Madison se queda mirando a Eriol...   
  
Madison: Aaaaaaaay!  
  
Eriol: ^_^  
  
Tomoyo: Madison?  
  
Madison: Aaaaaay!  
  
Eriol: ^_^  
  
Sakura: Madison?  
  
Madison: Aaaaaaay!  
  
Eriol: ^_^  
  
Todos: MADISON!!  
  
Madison: Aaaaaay! ah? eh? ah! sigamos  
Acción!  
  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol, quiero decirte algo...  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, yo también...  
  
Tomoyo: bueno, tú primero ^^U  
  
Eriol: No, tú ^^U  
  
Tomoyo: No, tú ^^U  
  
Eriol: No, tú ^^U  
  
Tomoyo: No, tú ^^  
  
Eriol: No, tú ^^U  
  
Madison: ¬¬... Ay! ya! Tomoyo dile!  
  
Tomoyo: Está bien! no te enojes  
  
Eriol: ^_^ (aaaaaaaaaaaay!)  
  
Tomoyo: es que yo te...  
  
  
De pronto llegan corriendo Syaoran y Sakura...  
  
Tomoyo: ¬¬*  
  
Eriol: ¬¬*  
  
Madison: Lo siento, es que se demoraron mucho... jeje ^^U  
  
Tomoyo: ok, después te digo Eriol  
  
Eriol: ok  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura, qué pasa?  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo! Ranma nos viene persiguiendo!  
  
Eriol: Por qué???  
  
Syaoran: Es que me llevé a Sakura de su boda con Ryouga  
  
Tomoyo: pero que tiene que ver con Ranma?  
  
Sakura: que Ryouga se quedó con Akane  
  
Eriol: Ah, entiendo  
  
Tomoyo: Vengan, vamos...  
  
Todos siguieron a Tomoyo hacia una pista de aterrizaje  
  
Todos: O_O   
  
Syaoran: Que grande es tu casa, Tomoyo!  
  
Tomoyo: sí jeje ^^U, todos suban al avión  
  
Todos: Avión? O_O  
  
  
Todos subieron y partieron, pero alguien los seguía en un turbojet  
  
Eriol: Miren es Ranma y Gokú!!!  
  
Todos: Gokú??   
  
Gokú gritando: Nunca me pagaron!!  
  
Todos caen de espaldas -_-U  
  
Sakura: creo que lo olvidé ^^U jeje  
  
Tomoyo: Piloto, los turbojets!!  
  
Piloto (Darien): Si!!  
  
Madison: Darien?? qué haces aquí?  
  
Darien: No sé   
  
Madison: ^^U  
  
Todos: Quién es Darien??  
  
Madison: Es de Sailor Moon  
  
Todos: ?_?  
  
Madison: olvidenlo  
  
  
  
Darien encendío los turbojets y unos propulsores salieron del avión...  
  
Syaoran: Creo que los perdimos  
  
Todos: Sí!  
  
Darien aterriza  
  
Syaoran: Por fin estamos en tierra firme  
  
Madison: Darien, creo que no deberías ser piloto  
  
Todos: Noo!!  
  
Darien: es mi primer día ^^U   
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
Madison: miren!! es Kenshin  
  
Todas: Aaaay!  
  
Todos: ¬¬*  
  
Syaoran: ¬¬ llega un tipo cualquiera de otro Anime y se vuelven loquitas por él  
  
Eriol: ¬¬ Si... que es Anime?  
  
Syaoran: No sé, pero es lo que dice Madison  
  
Eriol: Ah!  
  
Madison: Kenshin, aaay!, qué haces aquí?  
  
Kenshin: bueno yo...  
  
Madison: Ya, no me digas... no lo sabes, solo apareciste aquí  
  
Kenshin: mmm... la verdad no es eso...   
  
Madison: jeje ^^U entonces?  
  
Kenshin: Es que me enamoré de Tomoyo y vengo a buscarla  
  
Tomoyo: Eh?  
  
Kenshin: Tomoyo, te amo y vengo para llevarte conmigo  
  
Eriol: ¬¬* no lo harás  
  
Madison: Wow! esto si es novela!  
  
Kenshin: Claro que lo haré, quién me lo impedirá?  
  
Eriol: emmm... no sé  
  
Madison: Eriol!!!!  
  
Eriol: es que mira esa espada!! O_O  
  
Madison: Eriol! tú tienes magia!!  
  
Eriol: Oh! Es cierto ^^U  
  
Todos: -_-UU  
  
Eriol desaparece a Kenshin (buuuu!)   
  
Tomoyo: Eriol!!  
  
Tomoyo corre y abraza a Eriol  
  
Eriol sonrojado: Tomoyo, quiero decirte que...  
  
Tomoyo sonrojada: Eriol...  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo...  
  
  
De pronto aparecen unos asientos de cine, ahí estaban todos los demás sentandos...  
  
Madison: Que lindos se ven sonrojados!!  
  
Sakura: Sii ^_^  
  
Madison: Sakura pásame las popcorns  
  
Darien: Yo tambien quiero!  
  
Madison: Darien? aún sigues aquí?  
  
Darien: claro! no tengo adonde ir  
  
Madison: ok ^^U Sakura las popcorns!  
  
Sakura: ok, ya van... KERO!! te las comiste  
  
Kero: Lo siento, es que me dio hambre esperar a tener un papel en la historia  
  
Sakura: -_-U  
  
Syaoran: Yo voy por más  
  
Sakura: Gracias Syaoran, pero hazlo rápido para que no te pierdas el show  
  
Syaoran: ok  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo notan que todos los miran...  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo: Show?? ^^UUUUU  
  
Madison: jeje creo que ya nos notaron  
  
Sakura: Si... les puedo preguntar algo?  
  
Todos: Si?  
  
Sakura: Donde estamos??  
  
Todos: ?_?UU  
  
Todos: Aaah!! nos perdimos!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Y? les gustó? es mi primer crossover, lo hice con mis series favoritas,  
no me salió muy largo, pero qué más largo? el proximo capítulo será más largo... espero...  
  
Agradecimientos  
  
Quiero agradecer a Sakura Kinomoto (Ying Fa la autora de la obra de CCS y esos fics que me  
hicieron reir y mi mama me miraba como si estuviera loca ^^UUU) que me inspiró a escribir este  
crossover... Gracias Sakura o Ying Fa o como sea ^^UU !!!  
  
Dudas, comentarios, quieren que continue?, todo eso (excepto virus y esas cosas) a mi e-mail   
tomoyo_daidouji@tokyo-3.com o smellslikenevermind@hotmail.com  
  
^^ BYE ^^ Tomoyo_Daidouji (Madison) 


	2. Perdidos en... en donde estaban??

"La Novela de Card Captor Sakura, Ranma 1/2, etc..."  
  
  
  
Este es el 2 capítulo de mi historia, en el primer cap. los personajes  
se perdieron... y ahora? donde están??... bueno, sigamos con la historia  
  
De nuevo, estos personajes no son mios, son de... de quien son??  
bueno, pero no son mios v_v  
  
  
Recuerden que yo ya no soy Tomoyo, soy Madison... ahora Tomoyo es Tomoyo y yo tengo  
que ser Madison... que no se les olvide  
  
Sakura: Puedes continuar la historia??  
  
Syaoran: Si! ya me aburrí de estar perdido  
  
Madison: ok, ok calmense  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2do Capítulo "Perdidos en... en donde estaban?"  
  
  
  
  
Sakura: Madison, sabes donde estamos???  
  
Madison: No sé donde *@#"%! estamos!  
  
Eriol: Madison! no puedes decir *@#"%!  
  
Sakura: Madison!! Eriol!!  
  
Madison y Eriol (que lindo se ve eso!!!): Disculpa!! ^^UUU  
  
Sakura: Bueno, bueno, en qué estabamos??... aah! si... Donde estamos??????  
  
Madison: Darien, donde estamos?? tu conduciste el avión!!  
  
Darien: si jeje ^^U estamos en... algun lugar que no es la estación de TV  
  
Todos: -_-UUU  
  
Madison: emmm... Darien?  
  
Darien: Si?  
  
Madison: Como sabes que estabamos en una estación de TV??  
  
Darien: es que yo los estaba mirando  
  
Todos: y cómo estuvo?  
  
Darien: Lo que vi estuvo bueno, pero despues cambie el canal, porque me aburrió  
  
Todos: ¡_¡  
  
Tomoyo: oigan!!  
  
Todos: Qué pasa Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: Sonrían a la cámara  
  
Todos: ^^U  
  
Syaoran: Tomoyo, no es buen momento para grabar, cierto Madison?  
  
Madison susurrando: Tomoyo graba a Eriol!   
  
Tomoyo susurrando: Está bien  
  
Syaoran: ...cierto Madison??  
  
Madison y Tomoyo: Aaaaaaay!!  
  
Syaoran: MADISON!!!!  
  
Madison: ah? claro! Tomoyo deja eso!!... lo grabaste??  
  
Tomoyo: Si!  
  
Sakura: Emmm... podríamos buscar una forma de llegar a la estación de TV?  
  
Madison: Está bien, preguntemosle a alguna persona de por aquí  
  
Todos: ok!  
  
  
Todos iban caminando buscando a alguien y ven a una persona de espaldas  
  
Madison: Disculpe, me puede decir donde estamos?  
  
Persona: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Madison: O_o  
  
Persona: JAJAJAJAJAJA Los encontré JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Madison: O_O Eres tú...!!  
  
Todos: Quién??  
  
Persona: YO! Ranma! JAJAJAJA  
  
Y de un salto aparece Gokú  
  
Todos: AAH!  
  
Madison: Corran!!!  
  
Todos corrieron hacia... hacia... bueno solo corrieron  
  
Madison: Los perdimos?  
  
Syaoran: Eso creo  
  
Sakura: No se cansan de perseguirnos??  
  
Eriol: Creo que no  
  
Madison: Claro que no, se quedo sin novia el pobre Ranma y a Gokú no le pagan  
  
Sakura: ^^U jeje   
  
Syaoran: ^^UU  
  
Madison: Miren el avión!!!  
  
Todos: Yahoo!!  
  
Madison: Yahoo??  
  
Todos: Que bien!!  
  
Madison: Eso está mejor  
  
Tomoyo: Subamos al avión  
  
Todos: Vamos!  
  
Syaoran: Pero que Darien no conduzca!!  
  
Darien: ok, ok ^^U  
  
Todos estaban en el avión, Madison conducía (no se como lo hice, pero lo hice ^^U)   
  
Madison: Creo que ya llegamos a la casa de Tomoyo  
  
Todos: Yupiiii!  
  
Madison: ¬¬UUUU  
  
Tomoyo: Vamos a la estación de TV de mi casa, desde ahí continuaremos la novela  
  
Madison: Estación de TV en tú casa?????? O_O  
  
Todos: O_OUUUU  
  
Madison: O_O  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Madison: O_O  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Madison: O_O  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Después de un rato de asombro, todos fueron a la estación de TV en casa de Tomoyo  
  
Madison: ok... quedamos en la parte en que Tomoyo y Eriol se iban a besar apasionadamente  
  
Todos: Qué?? O_O  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo sonrojados: Qué??????????? O_OUU  
  
Madison: Era una broma ^^UU quería ver como reaccionaban... jejejeje   
  
Todos: Aaaah!!  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo aún sonrojados: Aaaah!!  
  
Madison: en realidad, quedamos en la parte en que Tomoyo le diría algo a Eriol...  
  
Tomoyo mirando hacia abajo: Si...  
  
Madison: Todos a sus puestos, Luz, Cámara... Acción  
  
Después de la persecusión volvieron a la casa de Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol, ahora puedo decirtelo...  
  
Eriol: ^_^  
  
Todos notan como Madison se queda mirando a Eriol cada vez que el sonríe  
  
Todos: ^^UUUUU  
  
Tomoyo: ejem ejem... bueno lo que tenía que decirte era...  
  
Qué le dirá Tomoyo a Eriol?, Ranma y Gokú los encontrarán?, Akane y Ryou... P-chan aparecerán   
otra vez en la historia? descubrelo después de esta persecusión de Nakuru y Touya  
  
Touya: ¬¬* no de nuevo!!  
  
Nakuru: Touya!!!!!!!  
  
Madison: A correr se a dicho Touya, jajajajaja   
  
Touya: ¬¬*  
  
  
Madison: Tomoyo! ahora le dices!!!  
  
Tomoyo: si, si  
  
Madison: Eriol! ahora le dices!!!  
  
Eriol: si, si  
  
Madison: Deja vú  
  
Eriol: eh?  
  
Madison: olvidalo...  
  
Eriol: ok  
  
Madison: Aaaaay!   
  
Eriol: ?_?U  
  
  
Ya volvimos de los comerciales...  
  
  
Sakura: Madison!!!  
  
Madison: Ah? si, qué pasa?  
  
Sakura: Hay alguien aquí que pregunta por tí  
  
Madison: Quién?  
  
Persona: Yo!!  
  
Madison: Tú? no, tú no, por favor tu no!... Quién eres tú??  
  
Todos caen de espaldas _-_  
  
Persona: -_-UU soy Kaho!  
  
Madison: Quién?  
  
Kaho: Kaho Mitzuki!  
  
Madison: eh? ah! la vieja profesora que estaba enamorada de Eriol o algo así  
  
Kaho: Emmm... si  
  
Madison: Qué quieres vieja bruja?! sin ofender Sakura  
  
Sakura: ok ^^U  
  
Kaho: Vengo a pelear contigo, por Eriol  
  
Madison: pero yo no estoy en la novela  
  
Kaho: Entonces con quien pelearé por el amor de Eriol?...  
  
Madison: Pues... con Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: Emm... ok, de todas formas siempre me cayó mal la vieja esta  
  
Madison: Esperen, esperen, Tomoyo primero dile a Eriol  
  
Eriol: ^_^  
  
Madison y Tomoyo: Aaaay!  
  
Tomoyo: ok, ok... Eriol, yo... yo te... Yo Te Amo!!  
  
Eriol: O_O  
  
Tomoyo: Te amo de siempre  
  
Eriol: Pero yo no te amo, amo a Madison!  
JEJEJEJE eso era broma, ojala fuera cierto  
  
Eriol: Yo también te amo Tomoyo  
  
Kaho: Eriol!!  
  
Eriol: Kaho!! qué haces aquí??? ya te dije que no te quiero  
  
Kaho: Lo siento Eriol, pero vengo a pelear por tu amor  
  
Tomoyo: Quieres pelear? preparate para perder entonces!!!!  
  
Tomoyo sacó el báculo de Sakura  
  
  
Madison: Eh? eso no es de Sakura??  
  
Sakura: Si, se lo presté jeje ^^U  
  
Madison: Ah! ok ^_^  
  
  
Tomoyo: Libérate!!... Espejo!!  
  
La Tomoyo del espejo tomó a Kaho y la pateó (al estilo Akane cuando patea a Happosai o a Ranma)  
  
Tomoyo: jejeje  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo!!  
  
Eriol tomó a Tomoyo y la besó  
  
  
De nuevo salieron asientos de cine  
  
Madison: Sakura!! los Popcorns!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Ya, ya... Syaoran compraste más?  
  
Syaoran: Sí, toma  
  
Sakura: Gracias, toma Madison  
  
Madison: Gracias! :9  
  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo los miraron  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo: Emmm... podrían... dejar de vernos como pervertidos  
  
Todos: H_H... eh? ah? si claro!  
  
  
Comerciales!!  
  
Madison: Nakuru! Touya!  
  
Nakuru y Touya: ...  
  
Madison: Nakuru? Touya?  
  
Nakuru y Touya: Ya no molestes!  
  
Madison: ¡_¡ me quedé sin comerciales!  
  
En eso aparecen Chiharu y Yamasaki  
  
Madison: eh? y ustedes que hacen aquí?  
  
Chiharu: Venimos a ayudarte con el comercial  
  
Madison: Ah! ok! gracias!  
  
Yamasaki: No hay problema! bueno solo uno...  
  
Madison: Cuál?  
  
Yamasaki: Es que Chiharu no quiere perseguirme, quiere GOLPEARME  
  
Madison: Ah! ok! Chiharu golpealo  
  
Chiharu: con gusto  
  
Y empiezan los comerciales!! jeje ^^UU  
  
  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, de verdad me amas o solo era actuación?  
  
Tomoyo: De verdad Eriol  
  
  
Madison: Darien te acabaste los popcorns!!  
  
Darien: jeje ^^UU  
  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo: -_-UU  
  
  
Madison: Bueno, bueno... sigamos con la novela...  
  
Sakura: y que pasará ahora??  
  
Madison: lo que pasará... emmm... no sé  
  
Todos: _-_  
  
Madison: a ver... ya! ahora Sakura y Syaoran se casarán  
  
Syaoran sonrojado: Qué???  
  
Madison: en la novela Syaoran!!  
  
Syaoran: ooh -_-... ya lo sabía  
  
Madison: Sí, claro  
  
  
Regresamos de los comerciales!!  
  
  
Madison: Syaoran, ya pidele que se case contigo!!!!!  
  
Syaoran: Ya! calma!  
  
Sakura: ^_^  
  
Syaoran: Glup!! Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Si??  
  
Syaoran: Quie.. quieres... quieres ser mi esposa??  
  
Sakura: Si Syaoran!!  
  
Syaoran: Yiiipiii !!!!!  
  
Madison: ¬¬UUU  
  
  
3 meses después  
  
Tan tan tatan tan tan tatan (música de boda... jeje ^^U)  
  
  
Madison: odio las bodas... pero soy la directora, estoy obligada a ver... ¬¬  
  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol mira, Sakura se ve Divina!  
  
Eriol: emmm... si claro Tomoyo  
  
  
Darien: Miren son Akane y Ryou... P-chan!!  
  
Akane: Hola!! llegamos de nuestra luna de miel  
  
Tomoyo: y llevaste a P-chan y no a Ryouga??  
  
Akane: claro!  
  
Todos: O_o!  
  
  
Padre (Ash): Syaoran aceptas a Sakura como tu esposa?  
  
Madison: Eh? Ash? que haces aquí?  
  
Ash: sustituyo a Gokú, pero a mi si me pagaron... jajaJAJAJA  
  
Madison: eh, si claro, continua  
  
Syaoran: Acepto!!!  
  
Ash: ya, ok te escuché ^^U... Sakura aceptas a Syaoran como tu esposo?  
  
Sakura: Si, acepto  
  
Ash: Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia  
  
Syaoran muy sonrojado se va acercando a Sakura  
  
Madison: Corte!!  
  
Syaoran: ¬¬*  
  
Madison: Lo siento Syaoran pero terminó la novela  
  
Syaoran sonrojado: ok, ok, Sakura puedo hablar contigo??  
  
Sakura: Claro, dime  
  
Syaoran sonrojado: Sakura, yo te... te... te amo!  
  
Sakura: Syaoran, ya terminó la novela  
  
Syaoran sonrojado: -_-UUUUUU esto es de verdad Sakura  
  
Sakura sonrojada: oh!... bueno, yo también te amo Syaoran  
  
(eso era un regalo para los fanáticos de S+S)  
  
  
Y los asientos de cine de nuevo  
  
Madison: Tomoyo, los popcorns!! nunca me dejan comer popcorns ¡_¡  
  
Tomoyo: ok, no llores, toma!  
  
Madison: Yahoo!! ^^U :9  
  
Eriol: Ahora entiendo por que nos miraban Tomoyo, está muy bueno!  
  
Tomoyo: Si  
  
Madison: jaja, miren a Syaoran parece tomate!  
  
Todos: jajaja   
  
  
Syaoran: Madison... ¬¬*  
  
Madison: jejeje ^^UU  
  
Eriol: bueno, y que hacemos ahora que terminó la novela??  
  
Sakura: No sé  
  
Madison: Alguien sabe donde están Ranma y Gokú??  
  
  
En algún lugar del universo (un poco exagerado :P)  
  
Ranma: Sigue buscando Gokú  
  
Gokú: Pero si no están y ya me aburrí  
  
Ranma: Que sigas!!  
  
Gokú: ok, ok... Ranma, donde estamos???  
  
Ranma: en... en... nos perdimos!!!  
  
Ranma y Gokú: Aaaaaah!!!!  
  
  
  
Madison: Sakura apaga la TV!!  
  
Sakura: ok, pero Ranm...  
  
Tomoyo: Ya apagala!  
  
Sakura: ok, como quieran  
  
Eriol, Syaoran y Darien: Apurense se están perdiendo los popcorns :9  
  
Todas: No se los coman!! ¡_¡  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
  
Este capítulo me gustó... espero que a ustedes también... no sé si continuarlo o escribir otro  
diganme!!! bueno de nuevo quería agradecerle a Ying Fa o Sakura Kinomoto o Dan... @_@ que   
confuso...   
  
  
Dudas, Comentarios, información donde vendan popcorns por kilos, cualquier cosa(menos virus y   
eso) a mi e-mail tomoyo_daidouji@tokyo-3.com o smellslikenevermind@hotmail.com   
  
  
^^ Bye ^^ Tomoyo_Daidouji (Madison)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
  
Este capítulo me gustó... espero que a ustedes también... no sé si continuarlo o escribir otro  
diganme!!! bueno de nuevo quería agradecerle a Ying Fa o Sakura Kinomoto o Dan... @_@ que   
confuso...   
  
Dudas, Comentarios, información donde vendan popcorns por kilos, cualquier cosa(menos virus y   
eso) a mi e-mail tomoyo_daidouji@tokyo-3.com o smellslikenevermind@hotmail.com   
  
  
^^ Bye ^^ Tomoyo_Daidouji (Madison) 


End file.
